Jasper's Hottest Couple
by BeWolf96
Summary: Antrho story: Humphrey and Garth have been together since high school, and have just gotten jobs and a house of their own. But with the stress of life and their own desires will their relationship last? And if it does where will it go? Read and find out :P Warning: Language, and STRONG sexuality
1. Characters

**This is not an actual chapter. It just states the characters looks, personality, etc. So my apologies **

**ANTHRO! And STRONG SEXUALITY!**

**Humphrey:**

Name: Humphrey Miller

Age: 23

Looks: Average height (5'11'') slightly below average weight (176 bl.), some muscle, and he still has the same color fur in the movie (Greyish over coat, and a creamy underbelly)

Personality: Kind, caring, clever, adventurous, fun-loving, and has a little pervyness

Occupation: A waiter at Red Lobster

Relationship status: Taken and living with his boyfriend

**Garth:**

Name: Garth Tony

Age: 25

Looks: Tall (6'2'') stocky (210 bl.) Very muscular, and he still has his fur color in the movie (Rusty red with a little black and cream)

Personality: Can be a little cocky, but he is very sweet, loving, brave, has a fun side but can be serious at times, and when he is horny he is a sex freak

Occupation: A auto repairer, and usually comes home smelly and oily which Humphrey both loves and hates (Loves; He looks all masculine, and sexy. Hates; Sometimes his smell is too strong , and he gets a lot of things dirty also) and his fun-job-that-pays is the high school football coach

Relationship status: Taken and lives with his boyfriend

**Expect the first chapter in a week or less :3 And I might add some characters as I go. HASTA LUEGO! **


	2. Breed me

**Hey thar :3 Just some things to know: This story is Anthro form, and in third person. Please tell me what you guys think :D**

"What should I get Garth for his birthday?..." Humphrey asks himself, while he's working on dinner, stirring his homemade honey-mustard sauce. "I always get him the same old thing.. Smelly beer." He coats the sauce over some raw chicken breast, and places them in the preheated oven. "I mean that's what he asks for. But beer?.." He closes the oven door, and walks to the living room, sitting on the couch. "I'll find something.." He says and turns on the TV.

The TV starts with a diet commercial. Humphrey flips and it turns to an insanity work out paid program. So he flips it again. "Hey there." A lady says wearing some 'reveling' clothes. "Do you and or you love getting bored with the same old same old lube, or none at all?" She says and plays with her hair a little. "Do you want more spice in the bed? Well.." she says and pulls out a BillyBoy fun kit. "Then get this amazing deal. A box of fifteen condoms , eight oz. lube with five sexy scents." She says with a seductive smile. "And we'll include two vibrating rings for free, with a complete total of only $18.99. You won't be able to find this offer anywhere else . So call now." The screen shows a number of 1-800-759-3000."

Humphrey turns off the TV and thinks out loud, "Hmm.. That does sound nice.. It does hurt when he goes in dry…" He chuckles and gets the phone and orders. After that he calls his buddy Salty.

"What's up Humphrey?" Salty asks, and lets out a little moan.

"Hey dude. I just ordered a BillyBoy kit and I thought if you'd like the condoms." Humphrey walks in the kitchen. "Garth and I have no need for them really." He says, knowing Salty is quiet the man whore.

"Oh hell ya!" Salty replies with another little moan. "A box would probably get me through a week or two." He says and slouches in his seat, with a little loader moan.

Humphrey froze, and then he chuckles. "Are you getting a blowjob?" He asks pulling out the cooked chicken.

"Yup. A nice tongue she has." Salty says, and rubs the back of her head, helping her take his dick deeper.

Humphrey chuckles again. "Alright. I'll let you get back to it." He says and hangs up. "Geez.." He prepares the table , for Garth will be home any minute. "He can't go one day without an orgasm."

"Who?" Garth asks walking in the kitchen, smelly and very oily.

Humphrey jumps a little and faces Garth with a sweet smile. "I just had a talk with Salty…"

"Aah aah…" Garth takes his belt harness off. "I don't wanna know." He says and chuckles. "I missed you." He pushing Humphrey against the fridge, with his hands on either side of Humphrey's head.

"Mmm.." Humphrey smiles and runs his hands up Garth's shirt. "I missed you to baby." He said and gave him soft kisses, which Garth would kiss back, until they meet in a full out kiss. After a few seconds Humphrey pulls out and gently pushes Garth by the chest. "Shower. K?'' Humphrey smiles playfully and walks to the chicken. Garth chuckles and walks to the shower, stripping as he goes. Humphrey chuckles and prepares their plates.

After about five minutes Garth gets out of the shower and Humphrey sets the plates on the table. He sits down, and waits for Garth. It wasn't long till Garth comes down, in nothing but boxers, making Humphrey smile. "Hey sexy."

"Hey there hotty" Garth replies back with a sexy grin. He sits down at the table with the chicken in front of him, and immediately starts eating, like all hungry men do.

"So." Humphrey says and eats a bite of chicken. "How was work?"

"Ugh.." Garth replies with a full mouth, then swallows. "Awful. Some idiot left his toolbox at the door for me trip on it when I walk in. Then a car I was working on spurted oily all over me, as you could see when I walked in, then my flirt of a co-worker slammed a car hood on my fingers when I said 'fuck off', and the cherry on the ice cream, a fat ass cop gives me a ticket for being four fucking inches out of the parking zone…" Garth says and angrily chews his chicken.

"Aww." Humphrey says, and sits on Garth's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry baby." He says and kisses Garth's cheek. But he is very excited about Garth having bad day. Every time Garth had it rough, he would be extra rough and dominate in bed.

Garth smiles sweetly. "It's alright sweetheart." He says, and kisses Humphrey softly and lovingly, placing his hands on his waist. Humphrey smiles and gladly accepts the kiss, submitting to Garth. In time Garth slowly gets more and more rough, squeezing Humphrey's waist, and wrestles with his tongue. A few seconds later Humphrey pulls out, and Garth has a Can-We-Please-Go-To-The-Bedroom-Now look on his face, and Humphrey could read it like a book.

Humphrey smirks and rubs his butt on Garth's bulge moving closer to him. "Finish your dinner first." He says after he licks Garth's neck. Humphrey, being done with his food, starts walking to the master bedroom, and strips naked, giving Garth a full view of his bare ass. Garth sits there getting a boner, watching Humphrey's ass move from side to side. He turns back to his plate and eats as fast as he could.

After a couple minutes he finished. He jumps up, strips off his underwear, and runs to his room, with his huge balls swinging like a pendulum. Once he got inside his dick was poking out of his sheath, and Humphrey was sitting on the bed, with his legs spread apart. He smiles, and turn around getting on his hands and knees, giving Garth a full view of his ass. "Breed me."

**Sex scene is coming up ;3 Hasta luego!**


	3. Please fuck me

"Breed me.''

Garth grins widely, once he heard those words, and when Humphrey rolls on his belly, wrapping his arms around a pillow, and shows his nice, firm, plump ass, as he waves his tail side to side, and his junk laying between his legs.

The very sight of Humphrey like this makes Garth's dick as large and hard like a boulder. Garth's grin grows, and he drools a little, then he quickly trots on the bed. He pushes Humphrey's legs together, straddling them, and starts rubbing Humphrey's ass. To Garth, its just playing and worshipping Humphrey's ass, until he destroys it. But to Humphrey, it a nice little massage, as Garth pushes and pulls his ass cheeks together and apart, up and down, and squeezing them like a stress doll.

"Mmmmmmmm.." Humphrey moans quietly. "That feels nice..." he says, closing his eyes with a relaxed smile on his face.

Garth smiles happily, continuing the little butt massage, until, couple minutes later, he rams his muzzle in Humphrey's ass, rimming him deeply.

Humphrey's eyes widen, and lets out a surprised yelp, but he moans in pleasure none the less. Humphrey always loves rim-jobs from Garth. Something about Garth tongue-fucking him always made him melt every time. It even sometimes will make Humphrey pant out of lust and beg Garth to fuck his brains out

Humphrey is already panting, and grips the pillow tightly. "Garth..'' he pants. "I... I can't take it anymore... please pound me..." he said, looking back at Garth.

Garth looks up at Humphrey, with his tongue slowly travels up Humphrey's ass as his head rises. Then, all the sudden, a wide seductive grins spreads across his cheeks, and quickly leans over to the nightstand to grab a mint for the ass-breath, and some Vaseline for lube, rubbing it on his dick and Humphrey's ass. He grips Humphrey's hips, flipping him on his back, and prods Humphrey's ass with his dick, smiling ever so seductively. "Tell me how much you want it..." Garth says, rubbing Humphrey's thighs.

Humphrey looks at him with a 'really?' look. "Babe. You know how much I want it, and I know you want it as much as I do.." Humphrey blushes a little. "Do I have to say it?"

Garth smiles happily and a little childish. "Yes!" his tail starts to wag a little.

Humphrey blushes a bit more and looks away. It always embarrassed him to say it. "F-f-fuck me baby.." He blushes and closes his eyes. "I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit for a week.." Humphrey chuckles a little of embarrassment, and looks up at Garth. "Please." He said, giving Garth his signature puppy face

Garth smiles sweetly and lovingly. He leans down, placing his arms on both sides of Humphrey. "I love to hear you say that." His eyes close and his lips pucker, he leans down further till their lips connected

Humphrey smiles, closes his eyes, and kisses back once he felt Garth's lips. Humphrey lets out quiet moans in the kiss as Garth slowly pushes his 9'' dick into Humphrey. Suddenly, Garth grins in the kiss and slams the rest of the 4'' or so, balls deep in Humphrey's ass. His eyes burst open and scream in pain, but mostly sock, and it quickly turns into loud moans, as Garth humps him slowly, but deeply

Garth chuckles in Humphrey's lips. He stands on his feet, and pulls Humphrey's lower body up with him. Humphrey's legs are dangling from Garth's hips."Mmm, still so tight after all my poundings."

Humphrey smiles cutely and chuckles almost in a giggle, and wraps his arms around Garths neck, moaning every time Garth humped him

Garth smiles sweetly, then starts humping deeper and faster, with his balls slapping Humphrey's ass.

Humphrey moans a little louder, and tilts his head back. Once he did that, Garth leans down lower, and starts to lick, kiss, and nibble his neck. "Ohhh Garth..." He says dreamingly, and closes his eyes, with his tongue lolling out and a huge smile on his face.

"Damn!" Garth says as he starts to thrust. "Have you been doing squats or something?"

"Haha. Maybeeeee.. mm..." Humphrey says moaning, as his back moves up and down against the bed, from Garth's thrusting.

Garth bares his teeth, and growls a little. "I love you so much right now." He grins already getting close. Humphrey can also feel it, because Garths knot is getting harder and bigger, and is pushing more and more at his ass

Within seconds, Garth scrunches up his face. He grunts, thrusting at bunny like speed.

"Garth! Ungh..." Humphrey bares his teeth, and lightly digs into Garths back with his claws

Garth growls loudly, and starts to drool on Humphrey's face. He thrust one last time, inserts his knot, and cums. He howls loudly, as Humphrey screams.

Garth and Humphrey are both smiling and panting, with the tongues lolling out. "I *huff* Love you babe..." Garth says, and lays down, him and Humphrey stuck together in missionary position.

Humphrey smiles. "I love you too honey." He says and cuddles close to Garth, and Garth wraps his strong arms around him.

**Finally updated! :D **

**I have two notes:**

**1. I'm starting a Balto and AlphaΩ crossover with BaltoxHumphrey! :D**

**2. Next chapter of this story will be a lot longer so give me more time**

**Thanks! Hasta luego!**


End file.
